Mafia
by Riki
Summary: This fic settles in 21st century’s unverified grate city and tells a story of Gohda’s mafia family.
1. prologue

Summary:This fic settles in 21st century's unverified grate city and tells a short story of Gohda's mafia family. Hints of: M/M, M/F and M/M/F.

I took the liberty to make some changes:

Ms Kiku is 17 years old, Ms Yukihotaru 17,  
Wang Xaiohai 19,   
Kamadoma 20, Slug, Snake & Frog (all three) 20,

Ayame 23,  
Rikimaru 25,  
Kagami 26,  
Tatsumaru 27, Tajima Eigoro 27, Onikage 27,  
Hanbe Susaki 29,

Mr Echigoya 32,  
Tesshu 35,  
Mr. Gohda 35,

Genbu 41, Jinnai('s are) 41,  
Mr Nasu 42,  
Mr. Toda 44,  
Ganda 45,  
Wang Dahai 46,  
Byakko 48,  
Techibana Jubei 50,

Tenrai 66 and  
Naotada Sekiya 69,

Mr Zennosuke 75,

Mei-oh ?

disclaimer:Tenchu or any of the characters are not mine. If I put something of my own in the mess, I'll let you know it.

**Four shadows in city **

Prologue

Bright sun shined from the gaps of betony bocks that lined the motor way. After the morning rush the cars got moving again and speeded on they way. Bridges laid down their slim shadows over the five lined road as it met an intersection.

After one of them a silvery white Mercedes-Benz joined down on the honking guess. It hustled trough the straight lines where ever it saw fit to move. Car was going over the speed limits but it moved like the driver was controlling the car in perfect stillness. The two it hold, the passenger and the driver sit in silence.

When the next intersection came across, the car braked heavily and switched lanes of the four to the first and moved away from the motor way. The white car headed towards the racy city centre.

It skirted red lights by turning on an alley that was nearly big enough for the car to fit. The passenger made a note it was actually his car on which she was driving. As it game around the corner the driver parked the car in a same kind of alley than across the road. The wheels stopped and the rims details shined beautifully in the morning sun.

They were on a back yard of an old decayed office building. Over fifty metres high building on which roof was displayed in violet the word 'Box travelling'. The building was no longer in use of anyone.

The white car stood in a few steps a way from red roadster. In the licence plate read; AZUMA1. It had been parked over the white lines and its nose pointed the other cars side.

"I donn like it..." Said the woman to a man sitting at her right side. "He should have not gone whit out us." She had honest worry in her voice.  
"I agree... Let's take a look around..." The silver headed man said eyeing curiously the building.

The both doors rose up in unison like a birds wings. The woman was dressed completely in black and like in a twisted mirror image the man had white. Both wore long coats and sunglasses that made the recognising almost impossible. (An: Yes, I know, I know, but it's not QUITE like in Matrix)

He kicked the locked door open. The house was quiet. Not even a single rat squeaking. Bad sign she thought. The dust floated in the air after the door had fallen. They stepped in a small corridor that led in to a bigger one. They moved in a rush and the current of air shoved some of they clothes under the long jackets. They were very nicely dressed.

A pair door blocked their way. Both kicked the doors on their own side and it flew down in an awful noise. The same kind of dust floated in the same kind of slow way and it was again silent.

Two stairways leading in different directions. They both took their own path.

She was walking a head on the corridor carefully; her heals not making a sound. There was another stair way at the end. They would never find him if it was going to be this slow. There were at least a ten more floors above with a twenty doors in each. She creased her speed pulling her self up the stairs whit her hand covered by the leather clove.

The second floor was as empty as the first. She headed for the other stair across the hall, but stopped in the middle. Stepping back she reached the door handle. The clock snatched and she let the door slide open. A cat jumped out on to the balcony. The room was small and had only a one door and window. Dry paint raffled off the wall as the air run freely to the corridor.

Her phone rang and she picked it up of her pocket. "What? ...I'm coming..." She didn't bother to check if the cat had company in the balcony.

At the other end of the storage like building the silver headed was running up the stairs. His full-long jacket fluttering behind his legs. He had a one floor to go, but stopped. This floor was different.

Huge hall opened behind the huge pillars. He was sure he had heard something. Slowly he draws himself back and pulled a Desert Eagle under his coat. Other side of the pillars was a blood red carpet. It covered the floor in line to line until the next line of columns. There was no one.

He ran over the floor and peaked in the next hall. The hall was exactly the same than before. Until he saw the red pack on the red carpet and recognized it.

There was no-one else as he crouched next to him. The body was at it's side and it's back towards him. He took hold of the shoulder to turn him in his back and suddenly the body couched. "...Tatsumaru...?" He asked the babbly beaten pack of broken bones, blood and clothes. "Hold on... we're going to get you out of here..." He took his phone but the other stopped him putting a hand to his whist.

The man on the ground shook his head slowly, saying that it was a temp to fail. He had been shot in the chest and the blood was every where. His chest was unrecognizable mass of red meat. It was too late and only now the silver headed started to admit it. He looked over to his wrecked body in awe. Who could have done this, he thought.

"Rikimaru..."  
"What?" The silver headed said his voice having a light shiver. He took of his sunglasses and looks his friend in the eyes.  
"Take care of The Gohda's ... and look after her... she's... too wild headed..."

"Of course I will...!"  
"...Good... you know... wha'd I mean..." He said and his head fell back nerveless.

He closed his eyes whit his hand rose up from the body putting the gun back to its casing. She walked in the room. He was watching his lifeless corps or that what was left of it. His red jacket had been tossed in the corner and the black shirt he still wore was soaked whit blood and had rifts all over. It wasn't a pretty sight to see.   
"Oh..."

Rikimaru turned to Ayame. His white jacket was stained in blood. Ayame walked to them not moving her eye's from the spot he laid. Before she could see his face behind Rikimaru, he had taken of his bloody cloves and gently stopped her.  
"He's...?" And he nodded. "Leg go..." And so he did.  
Ayame could only be thankful for her classes that Rikimaru didn't see her watery eyes.

Just when he thought that the killer would be far away by now he saw steel pipe aiming them. Before he had time to act upon it the blast echoed in the air. That moment everything stretched slowly.

He saw how Ayame was turning to look over the columns where the shot game from.

Don't let it hit her, his mind screamed when he heard another blast.

He could jump a side and kill the shooter, he still had time. But would she avoid the bullet?

She looked over to him, still turning; she had no intentions to jump aside.

Better to be me than her, he thought and jumped in front of her pulling her on the ground.

Ayame woke up realizing what he was doing, but it was too late.

He had been already hit.

She pulls the gun out of his pocket and shoots two shots on which other hits the column and shatters the wood in pieces and other in thin air.

The shooter was gone.

Ayame opened her eyes second later lying on the floor on her back. She felt his weight and touched his back. "...Rikimaru...!?" He didn't move.

It had been a week now. Sun wasn't shining anymore. It was raining on a crave yard. The priest was standing in front of the hole and reading the prayer in the bible. The priest asked if anyone wanted to say something about the desist. No-one stepped forward. What could have anyone said about ordinary contract killer.

It was a lot that this kind of funerals were been hold for him. He had had no blood relations to Gohda or anyone big enough. But Gohda was fair man; he remembers that Tatsumaru had actually saved his live a few times.

Rikimaru stood next to her holding the umbrella. His left hand was in sling. Mr. Gohda and his daughter Kiku where right next to them, maybe standing a bit closer of the priest. Other bodyguards around them and other bodyguards that weren't there for them. Gohda had invited his associates and it was up to Ayame and Rikimaru to see if anyone of them seemed especially ill at ease. Well, they all seemed thrust rated, Ayame thought.

Some one was babbling in a low voice in the back line about who where they burying and why they had been invited in to a hit mans burial.

The rain just kept coming down harder. People waiting to got off this god forsaken ground. Rikimaru quietly gave the umbrella to Ayame, he was answering to his cell phone.

He listened for a while and closed it. He reached to Mr. Gohda's shoulder and whispered something to him. Gohda seemed to understand and nodded. One of the guards left whit him. Ayame saw by the corner of her eye how Rikimaru jumped in his car and it drove away disappearing in the dark-blue rain. Ayame whished she could have done the same.

The memorial service was hold in the parishes' estates. It was a nice and old fashioned building next to the church and the grave yard. A large gazebo where the gentility used to hold rain when hunting foxes.

There was more people in the memorial service than had been on the graveyard. The waiter served brandy to the guests to warm them up. They haven't even been outside.

Ayame stood near the big windows holding a class of her own. Stupid, fat, bitches... She thought. People like Mr. Jinnai & Co. where here just to get contacts and eat. Even Dr. Kimaira was trying his best to make himself apart of the group. Gohda, Tenrai and Toda were sitting all by them selves. Not any one of the guest had got any business to that table. They were the great three. She didn't bother to get social, even as it was her day off. But she kept an eye over the Gohda's. She took a sip of the brandy.

"Ayame... I'm so sorry... It must have been terrible..."  
He was wearing plain ordinary monkey suit whit it black suit and white shirt, not even a tie. Ayame glanced over his outfit. "...It still is... Onikage... By the way... Where is Mr. Hell-god? Why, did he send his dog instead...?" Ayame was revering the head of the Toda family. The old man; who everyone had waited to kick the bucked for hall a century. He had truly earned his nickname.

"Well, the dog wanted to see how are you coping?"  
"I'm fine."

Yes I can see that, he thought, metering her slim figure in a little black dress.

"Listen... Aya..." he carefully leaned closer to her ear just so she wouldn't smack him. "If, you need pit of comfort ..." Whit out anyone taking it to notice he moved his hand to her legs and up the thighs. "...I would be very willing to give it to you..." His hand now on her hip, clenching her more demandingly than his words were applying.

"Very kind of you to be offering your help so unselfishly..."  
"Isn't it?" Disappointed he let his hand fell from her waist, but smiles to her.  
"Maybe after I have shot my self in the head..." She saw Kiku eyeing them and pushed the half empty class to him. "Excuse me..."

Mr. Gohda was still talking whit some of his colleagues, when Ayame reached Kiku.  
"Who was that?"  
"Who...?"  
"The man who practically drooled in your bra?!"  
"Oh... He's... trouble..."

Mr Gohda said over Kiku's shoulder: "We're leaving." He continued along the corridor Kiku and Ayame fallowing plus two body-guards.

Ayame was about to open the door to the limousine.  
"Ayame" Gohda said.  
"Yes?"  
"Let him do it, you are not on a duty today."  
"Yes...sir"

The driver who was one of the guards opened the door for them to get in. It was late afternoon, but immediately Gohda started talking in a cell phone and looking some figures in his laptop. Sekiya sat quietly next to Gohda like he had been sitting there the whole time of the burial. He waited patiently Gohda to get of the phone so he could brief him about the past two hours.

The white limousine curved to the gate of Gohda's mansion.

Ayame sat on her room's window sill. The sky was roaring as dark as before and water was coming down so fast that the whole house hummed.

Her high heeled shoes were carelessly situated at the corner of her enormous bed. The three had lived nearly like they would have been a part of the Gohda-family. All three had separate bedrooms and one communal lobby. One room was as big as one-person-flat.

She had been crying, but the bottle of alcohol she had drunk during the past five hours had suffocated the tiers. She wasn't very much drunk. She just spends her time waiting for him to come home. And finally the car lights hit the second floor window.

Ayame walked to the corridor and into Rikimaru's room, which still was empty. She put the lights on and left the door open.

Here was a picture on the wall that got her attention. It had been taken three or four years ago. In the picture were the three. Kiku had taken it. Ayame slipped her finger over Tatsumaru's face.

Rikimaru parked his Mercedes in the garage among the other twenty vehicles. The engine stooped running when he turned the key. He takes a look over his left side in a dim hall and sees that AZUMA1 is parked at its usual place. Like nothing had happened.

Live didn't feel that much different. Not yet at least. I t felt more like that he would emerge in any second back in to their lives.

flashback  
Tatsumaru was sitting next to him in his car. He was reading something when Rikimaru parked the car on the road ahead of the Gohda's mansion. Tatsumaru put the magazine away and looked what was he staring at the mansions yard.

When he noticed it, he was already saying it:  
"God... I want her..."   
"Who? ...Ayame?" Tatsumaru looked to the yard once more just to make it sure. "Hhmmm... I think I want her too..." He kept on reading his magazine.

"She's got someone... from another house..." Rikimaru took of his sunglasses and leaned to the wheel.

"Ayame always has someone."  
"She had a crush on you... about... ten years ago?" He said lightly.  
"Well, that doesn't do much, apparently -he's- pretty amazing?"

Ayame was playing crochet on the loan whit Kiku. Kiku seemed to be babbling again. A black mini Volkswagen turned in to the gate. The car was dirty and had a few bumps here and there. Ayame ran next to it when the window opened.

"Speak of the devil..." Tatsumaru said.  
"...Would she care for us both...?"  
"Dunno... maybe... or would just feel disgusted about the very least idea..."

Ayame noticed the two sitting in the car. Tatsumaru grunted. "At least she wants us both baby-sitting..."  
They drove in the yard and the black car drove off. The windows were darkened so they couldn't see who was whit her. Kiku was already waiting for them at the yard looking impatient. The other was by now rising up from the car when Tatsumaru started it again:  
"We should test it... the idea, if she likes it or not"

Rikimaru sat back and thought of it. "Like how in hell we're going to do that?"

Rikimaru walked up to the stairs on the second floor. He only had to push the door a little and it opened and he closed it behind him. Like he had guessed Ayame was in the room. It was a very late midnight and she still wore the slightly crumpled black dress, sleeping on his bed.

He throbbed his wet jacket on the floor, was about to go and have a shower and change his wet clothes when he heard, she wasn't a sleep.

"Where have you been?" She asked rising to lean her elbows.  
"I went to see Tesshu"  
"Why wasn't he at the grave?"  
"...You know why... If they just had known him... like we did."

He sat on the bed next to her feet. She laid back, straightening her hair. "I miss him..."  
"I miss him too..."

She looked over to his back and saw the tribes that the water had made in his shirt. "Go in the shower before you catch something."

I will, I will" He sighted and walked towards the bathroom. In a minute she could hear the water running.

memorising  
Where was I... I whished the earth had swallowed me right there and then. I really need to learn to knock before I rush in to a room! And I even wasn't the one who had been caught, should I say, pants down. And it was like they waited if I would run of the room screaming my head off. Well, by then... It was too late to run and hide, pretend I didn't have eyes or had lost my sight just before rudely stepping in.

They really looked hot. I mean, when I fished my jaw up, I actually clenched my teeth together so fast that the bone clanked. I turned my back to them trying to make a leave, but somehow either one of them confined me to stay. I was talking non-stop, can't even remember all the things I was saying. Tatsumaru was obviously getting up from the chair.

I shut my eyes just to find a witch in my brain to shut down my mouth. Hiding the live few was like watching the whole encounter whit reverse. Oh... I have to rememorize it so I'll never ever forget it. Those two, big macho killers... No-one would believe if I would some day share it... Not that I would... Sitting in a chair, Tatsumaru on Rikimaru spread legged... Hhmmm, somehow I had thought it other way around... not that I had...of course... They kissed all most violently totally halting the moment and hadn't probably notice me if I hadn't made, that loud clank.

Me stumbling in to the room didn't get them at all bothered or even cooled off. Tatsu asked me why I looked so awed, he had a wrong tone... I felt kind of hurted, then I didn't know why, now I do... I explained, drying to feel relieved that I wouldn't have to be uncertain about them anymore, as I hadn't got the obvious to compete of either one... We had just fought that night. Me and... my boyfriend ...felt pretty damn lousy and lone.

I remember Rikimaru whispering. "Stay whit us then...?"  
I wasn't sure was he making a joke and I said; "Look... I care you both too much, so don't you dare to make a joke on me..." Tatsumaru looked me gently coming closer to me. "We're not..."

Ayame heard him put off the shower. She shook the thoughts off her head and left before he came back.

Rikimaru had pulled on his pyjama pants and was drying his hair in a towel. He looks over the bed to find it empty. There was a dent in the blanket. Touching it he fined it to be still warm. He laid back on it closing his eyes.

memorising  
I felt so jealous. For both maybe. I have rarely seen something that would have irritated and aroused me as much. But I just kept on sitting in my chair, leaning back and enjoying the show as much as I could.

Tatsumaru at least was having his fun. He kept his hands on her slender waist while still kissing her. God's sake! I remember thinking, let her breathe. I would have wanted to go to them. Touch her more gentle than he had, kiss her teasingly until she wouldn't have it anymore, make her moan my name time after time... I was blinded by my thoughts. Patiently I waited for her to tell me... Did she want me? I earned for her so much, like man dying on thirst for the last drop of water. If she would have wanted I would have been satisfied, just to watch.

Small, soft mew escaped of her. It had got uncomfortable to fallow along. I'm not sure which one of them did the turning around, when she moved her back against Tatsu's chest, facing me. Her lips were puffed up and light red. I could never forget the way the two looked at me. It was the first time she had ever looked me like that. I dunno where she found it or had it always been there.

Or maybe it was because of Tatsu. He kissed her neck leaving bite marks, like he wanted to mark her for us.

Ayame accepted me slowly. Don't know was it about her own insecurity about having me or just away to teas me in the lines of madness. I felt Tatsu moving against her.

I would have never believed that she would have been willing to do something like it. Have to admit, it felt kind of strange, but never wrong. Funny, how I had butterflies in my stomach, like as a young boy.

She fluffed my hair and reached for my mouth and finally claimed what she so eagerly seemed to want. She was so relaxed between me and Tatsu, like she had always belonged there.

Me and Tatsu, we were both holding her, undressing her. Tatsu pulled down her panties, but I was the first to touch her. She breathed in at my touch as I reached her warmness whit my hand. I'm sure she would have throbbed on the floor if she wasn't holding on to me so tightly. Tatsu begged for some attention and so he started to undress me. She like it and took a pause just to watch us. And then she asked it.

Could she have us both in the same time... My mind was going into a splendid overdrive. I saw Tatsumaru looking at me behind her back. I thought he had seen me smirk, bit terrified. "Sure you can handle us both...? She turned away from me, to him. "Well...we never know, if we wont try and...?"

Somehow we managed to stumble in Tatsu's bed. She lay between us at her side. Unexpectedly she turned a side so she was face to me. It was better, have to admit. Anyhow, I wonder was it her first time whit two man. We enjoyed us much as she did, it was a wonderful feeling. Tatsu rubbing against my tender flesh, when we were inside of her. We all packed together tighter. Oxygen was low. Hands and feet and flesh struggling.

I couldn't get enough of her. Soon after I claimed her by my self. He watched us. Wonder what he was thinking. I released and he took my place. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

We all stayed there, she divided between us.

Tatsumaru fell a sleep and she was making plans to leave as she was collecting her clothes off the floor. "Where are you going?" I asked and she said. "Let him sleep..."

She fell when she stepped on her sleeve and laughed to herself. Together we managed to stumble in the corridor and I neaerly fell down myself. She was lauhing even more and to me this time, but I didn't care.

I just had to quiet her down so the whole house wouldn't wake up and kissed her on the lips. She pulled me in her room.

That wasn't the last time we cheated Tatsu. I quess he knew, but didn't said anything. We just never talked about it...

Ayame jumped to her own bed letting the air run out of her lungs. Why he had to die, she thought. Still wearing her skirt she knew she had to get up and change. The bed felt as warm and comfy as a lovers embrace. The rain plashed on the window.

She thought about Onikage's offer and fined her self thinking that it had been over a week since she had had any of it. Bitter sweet memories eat her. She would have to talk to Rikimaru tomorrow. They couldn't protect Gohda's whit a help of a few clumsy guards. She would call Tesshu tomorrow; he might knew someone who they could trust.

Mr. Gohda was loosing it, she thought. He had never been as strong and sharp as his father. Still many believed he was the one who called all the shots. It wasn't so. Only five had known that, now only four, she hoped.

And of course another matter that was yet to be unsolved was the murder of Tatsumaru.


	2. 1 Tesshu Fujioka, Genbu and Ganda

**Chapter 1 Tesshu Fujioka, Genbu and Ganda**

Ayame leaned on the frame of a door in a corridor. She wore her trademark suit; loose pants and long jacket, under it a warm knitting. All black of course. Opening the 54th apartments door seemed to last forever. Finally the door opened.

"Oh…? Ayame, come on in." Tesshu pressed against the door to make some room for her.

"I gather you weren't in the funeral yesterday. Why's that?"

He was closing the door and searched for his pocket uneasy. "Well… You see…" They walked in the living room, Tesshu first. "I am sorry that he's dead… He was a friend of yours…"

"Whatever… Tesshu." She crossed her arms disapproving his lousy excuse.

"Want to sit down?"

"…Sure, why not…"

Ayame sat on a couch and Tesshu sat opposite her on an old armchair. "Where's Genbu?" She asked.

"Genbu? …" Tesshu lazed his fingers together looking awfully worried. "He… took a job."

"Whit out you?"

Tesshu grunted and moved uncomfortably in his comfy chair. "Well… you see… We had a fight…"

"About what?"

"Oh, doesn't matter." He waves his hand like it would have been just a little thing that didn't mattered. "He'll forget it soon."

"I'm not worried about your fights, Tesshu, but you suppose to look after him, remember?"

Tesshu sneered again and waved his hand in a bigger orbit. "He's fine…! Don't you worry…"

The door banged loudly and someone who had a heavy walk came in. nearly two meters tall and almost as wide man stood in the doorway, covering the whole passage. He had took of his black jacket and hold it in his hand like a dead rabbit. In another hand he holds a platinum case, which was meant to carry guns. Over all he looked like an old, wealthy and balding business man.

"Genbu, is it? Nice to see you home sometimes…" Tesshu turned to look at the door, but got no answer from him. Only a murderous look.

"Hi Ayame."

"Hi Genbu…"

Tesshu turned back and rolled his eyes to Ayame leaning to his whist.

"Genbu is really sorry that he couldn't come to see Ayame yesterday. Genbu would have really wanted to come…"

"Thanks Genbu… It means a lot to me that someone cares… But where have you been?"

"Oh, Genbu got a job. Took out two mean guys for Mr Zennosuke… All by him self."

The big man said death serious, but couldn't cover a small smile.

"Tesshu tells me you had a fight, is that true?"

Genbu went as silent as Tesshu. He didn't obviously want to say anything when Tesshu was listening and by his angle judging all Genbu said. Genbu put down his holdings and sat on a couch, other one that Ayame was sitting in.

"…How are you…?" He managed to ask over the coffee table covered in magazines and remote controls. He really was worried about Ayame, who she considered to be one of his best friends, if not only. "Genbu…and Tesshu… will help if you need something…?"

"I'm fine, but I'll let you know if I need something, Genbu…" She smiled lovingly to him. He was like the little brother she never knew and valued his honesty and compassion. Even as he was often used by people because of his disability and naives, he had kept his optimistic few in life.

"That reminds me…" She was interrupted as an old man wearing a bathrobe came at the living room.

"Did Genbu come home, Tesshu? …Oh, Ms Azuma…"

"Evening…"

"Tesshu! You should have told me we had a lady guest… I would have put on something more…" He eyed his own yellow robe. "…suitable…" He walked to Ayame and leaned down. "Came to see me? Let's go my office to talk, shall we?"

As they had sat down, Zennosuke had offered some brandy and she had refused, he sat behind his desk. "Terrible thing what happened…"

"Yes, it is…"

"It was a nice funeral considering…"

"Mr Zennosuke…"

"Wait…!" He rose his finger up and leaned back in his office chair. "You want to know who is behind it?"

"Yes. I hoped you had heard something…?"

"Oh, my child…!" He said whit out a pit of exaggeration. "Like looking a needle in a haystack."

"Please don't give me that."

"Have you thought about at all why was he killed? Instead of who, it was that pulled the trigger?"

"…Doesn't matter…"

"You know what the reason is my dear… That's why you say it doesn't matter. Makes you grace to know, doesn't it? How pathetic and small could the reason be?"

"Tatsumaru didn't die because of nothing, I'm gona make sure of that. You have nothing?"

Zennosuke took a beep breath and puckered his mouth. "It's no ordinary killer you're after. Tatsumaru was good, in what he did… God rest his soul…"

She thought she had spent enough precious time, she rose up. "He will not rest before his death remains a mystery… He's waiting someone's blood to be spread like his."

"Ms Azuma…" He rose from his seat and walked closer to her so he wouldn't have to talk so strident. "Let me tell you a one if not a two things… He wasn't liked." He snorted and continued unnecessary thunderous voice. "He was arrogant, showy, rude and uncontrollable, young man, who stepped on a lot of toes! Including mine! …Now you see, I know he had another side which he showed only a few people…once even me… but…"

"But what?"

"…The hell… Whole town could have killed him!"

"What did you say to her?" Genbu asked showing mild anger towards his master. Mr Zennosuke walked over to the window to see her accelerate off the yard sitting on a motorcycle. "The exact thing she needed to hear."

Tesshu had taken over the couch laying down and reading the TV guide. "Really? What did she need to hear?"

The old man slogged back to his office. "To not to go and get a bullet in her pretty brain …over some low-life that didn't deserve to know her."

Genbu looked over to Tesshu, who looked back just as curious.

Ayame parked her motorcycle in front of a tourist target, a souvenir shop at the city centre. In the door read closed, but the shop was still open. The bell on the door tinkled. She steps down the three steps that laced right after the door.

The shop was bigger than it let to understand at the first look you take. Three lines of brown wooden shelves at the door way and four more placed opposite way. Behind the shelves continued a hall, where the shopkeeper kept bigger objects like machinery that he build and sold. The cash desk was next to the door on the right. Two children where taking a shift look over one of the Chibot. The Chibot was having an awful time in the hands of two curious first graders.

A large doll stood next to the cash register. The female doll had long black hair and a nice straight line of teethes that beamed under the horrible grin that someone might have connected in to a smile. Ayame felt uncomfortable it being there. Like it was watching her where ever she stood. In its chest was attached a fake happy note; Say hello to Maihime!

Ayame thought what the boys had said and it creeps her even more; shortie can't get a woman, so he builds up his own, huh?

She hit the bell on the desk to have a surprise. "We are closed…!" A voice yelled behind the desk. Ayame leaned over the table thinking that he was shorter than she remembers or was he taking a nap on the floor. Last time she had been here the man had stood at least his chest above the desk.

He stood on his feed alright, looking for something on the shelve behind the desk. Ayame had revealed his secret. The man had hided a long chair at the back the cash desk. "Hi…"

He turned quickly and jumped over the chair and Ayame hopped back on her feet's. He had classes on his nose and resembled a lot like an older version of Harry Potter. "What do you want…!" he acted like he had been caught for doing something illegal and his voice hissed like a snake's when he talked.

"Information, Dr Kimaira, information…"

Kimaira thought for a moment frowning his face. "…What do you wanna know?"  
"Well… Is there any new face's in town?"  
"That'll cost you."  
"Oh, come on! I'm only asking if someone's taking time to visiting."

"I don't have to give anything for free…!"

"…How about if I tip you?"  
"I'm not interested of your tips missy…! If your not gona buy, get out!"

"Trust me…! You are. It involves this residence…"

Kimaira had no clue what was she talking about and it surprised him, usually he was very well aware, especially when it concerned about him or his shop. Was the town trying to evict him again? "…What is it?"  
"You first."  
He sighted but give up. "Don't know is this what you want, but… It's all I got for you…!"  
"Shoot."  
"Mr Toda has recently hired some new staff… I heard he's a big man… Ganda, they call him. Heard he's the right hand of Toda…" He raised his eyebrows pointing how valuable the information was. "Now, it's your turn… This better be good…!"

Ayame thought about the name Ganda. She had never heard of him. Definitely a new face, she would have to meet him for further acknowledge. "…Lean over hear…" She said to Kimaira and pointed between the shelves. "Congratulations… You got two kids."

Kimaira's eyes widened and he hopped down from the chair walking towards the kids. "Damn you, little shits! Leave it alone!" He was so furious he had forgotten to take his wooden legs. The children noticed him and run Kimaira right after them.

Ayame saw her opportunity and went to the back room. She opened a hatch on the floor and went down the ladder. She was at the drain system of the city.

After ten minutes walk she came to a door on the corridor. Her face covered whit a black scarf she leaned the door and it opened. There was a bed and table. On the table was some food and newspaper. She noticed it was today's.

Gold steel pressed on her neck. "Wha'd are you sniffling…?"  
She rose her hands up slightly. "Calm down, Kagami… I am not here to pick up a fight whit you"  
"Didn't think you would… Sit your ass down…!" Kagami kicked the chair under the table still holding the gun on to her neck. Ayame did as she was told.

Kagami sat on the table in front of her pointing the gun towards her. "How was the funeral, nice?"  
"Very successful, no one cried, everybody got contacts and brandy… Some even knew who we were burying…"

"Sorry, I couldn't be there… Toda's still after me… But what did you want? You can't just parse in every time you feel like it and blow my cover…! "

Kagami looked exhausted, never the less that she tried to hide it. Her right eye had a tiny haematoma and under her eyes travelled a violet line. Even her posture wasn't what it just to be nor her sarcasms were the same.

"You should see Tesshu…"  
"..Why?"  
Ayame rose up and walked to the door.

"First you parse in here and then you try to leave whit out permission…?! Who do you think you are, girlie?!"

She pointed the gun to her. Ayame thought that by the way her hand was shaking she was in a nervous brake down. "He wonders why you don't go to see him anymore…" It was a lie on which cover she could slip out from the room and back to Kimaira's shop.

Why she cared about what Kagami did or didn't do, she asked for herself. Maybe because Tatsu had cared and it was save to make sure that she wasn't back to Toda's pay list. The woman had hated her as much as she had hated her back. But now the greatest cause of friction was gone between them. Ayame didn't care to be on alert even thought she still seemed to be willing to put a bullet in her skin. Would I still be as jealous, if she would have been the one to stay whit him the last years of his life, she wondered?

She rose up the ladders and stepped in the shop. Kimaira was furious and spouted curses one after another. Ayame draw a pistol of her pocket aiming the midgets for head. His eyes crooked on the short pipe and he stopped haunting her steps and went silent.  
"Listen… Napoleon…!"  
"Huhh…?  
"What did you do to those kids?"  
"N-Nothing…"  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Look for your self… They ran off the street…!"  
"That's better be true…" Ayame left the shop and for her relief saw them playing in a watery chuck-hole.

"Hey! boys!" The two looked each other suspicious, but out of nosiness one of them came to her.  
"…Did you, did you meant us…?" He was as scared of her out fit as he was vaccinated by it. He thought she looked really high person who no-one would say no to twice. "Yes…" The woman said trying to find something from her jackets pockets. He whished his mom would look like that. No-one would hit a gangster out of fun.

Ayame give them the quarters that she had received as exchange of something. "Here…" She put them in his hands. The boy looked at her not understanding what was it about. "For helping me in the shop… Don't waste it all in candy" She said and jumped to her bike.

It was evening and dark when she got home. Ayame raised the steps from garage holding her helmet in her hand and pumped into the head-guard.  
"Hi… Anything unusual?"

The guard who was clearly older than she was nodded to her. "No, missus… Air is just a little tight in here, well… now… when…"  
"It's only two of us and you?"  
"If you don't mind me saying so, Ayame?"  
"No, no… not at all… You want me to hire a third one, is that it?"

"…It would be a relief…?"  
"Relief, you know someone who we could trust?" Ayame made a knowing face. "Didn't think so… But I'll look into it…"

"Thank you, missus… That would really ease me off…"

Ayame waved her hand to him as she was already walking away. "Oh, hey? You know where Rikimaru is?" The guard turned looking amazed. "…No, I thought he was whit you…?"  
"…Right…" She sighted and walked to upstairs. She would have gone to see Gohda but as she had an idea where Rikimaru was she didn't want to go. She didn't want to explain his mourn to Gohda who would only have the brains to say; "People die all the time…! And I got the idea you can kind of make it happen so… What's the big deal?"

She walked past Rikimaru's room and her own. Stopping on Tatsumaru's door she slightly knocked the door before opening it. The room had been empty since Tatsumaru left it. Only his personal belongings had taken away. Ayame saw one clowning spot moving and smoke soaring around it. Rikimaru was laying on the bed and enjoying the moment of relaxation. Apparently it wasn't just a moment, if the head-guard hadn't seen him the whole day.  
Ayame put the lights on and slammed the door shut. He acted like he hadn't even noticed her until she walked to the beds end. "What are you doing Rikimaru…?"  
He had the cigarette on his lips all the time. "…Nothing… Nothing at all…"

Ayame thought should she ask. After all she couldn't know how deep his wounds were. "…You have… been here… the whole day…?"  
He watched his watch. "Nearly" Dumping his cigarette he rose up and put his jacket on. He checked his guns and said: "I'm going out, keep watch while I'm gone"

"Sure thing…"She sighted, exhausted by the days events. Her beeper made a noise and Ayame saw that Kiku needed her. It wasn't urgent. She put the lights out and made a phone call at the corridor on her way to Kiku.  
Damn, why Tesshu isn't picking up, she wondered when she came to Kiku's door. Ayame left a message to his answer machine to call her back.

He drive in the town heading for launderette. The mansions washing machine was flooding again.

He parked the car and took the basket whit him of the seat. An old woman hurried to the door hoping it not to close before she could get there. The door slip closed just a nose reach of her create which she was carrying over her chest. Angrily she gust her breath. Rikimaru convenience happened to be there at the same time and opened the door for her.

The woman said her thanks and bemoaned how there still was good and honest young people. The launderette was some what empty and Rikimaru could choose freely the cleanest looking machine. The old woman wallowed him reserving the next empty machine. She looked up from her laundry pushing them in and smiled kindly to him as he started to do the same.

He really had a pile of clothes that needed to washed up. He checked the basket if there were any white clothes still mixed whit the dark ones. On the bottom was his white suit soiled. Whit out think that further he draw it up. Blood had dried in it. It was impossible to get it clean anymore.

The white suit found it's way to the garbage basket very soon. He would only where the black one for now on. He put the soap in and turned on the machine. The old lady had moved across the hall. She had even chanced the machine and not settled to wait her laundry getting done at the other side of the room.

Rikimaru gathered the bags on the basket when he noticed an envelope on the bottom. The white paper had shattered in blood but was intact. The clue on the closer was old and nearly had fated away. He nearly opened it but turned around it to see had anything been written on it. It was Tatsumaru's handwriting. He had pointed the letter to Ayame, the letter or what even the envelope contained. He didn't look. He put it in his pocket thinking later to give it to her.

He started waiting for his laundry to get finished and took advantaged one of the net launderettes available computers.

Rikimaru drive across the town to an old intrusting area. He gave out the driving and walked inside an old airplane hall. He pushed the door but it was clocked this time. The evening was cold and he was freezing in the spot he stood. He members the back door and circles the building finding it.

After knocking politely he broke in handling the security systems alarm off whit code-cracker. The hall was full of later build corridors. First floor was actually very high and after that were the second and the last floor.

Air in the hall was nearly as cold as outside. How long had the three been gone, Rikimaru thought. He walked to the centre of the house where they usually where. Only thing he found was three empty workspaces whit computers. Something cracked under his shoes, peanuts.

He pushed one of the buttons on the on the keyboard and the computer woke up. The computer asked user name and a password. What an opportunity to refresh his hacker skills.

He rubbed his eyes and finally admitted he wasn't going to find anything useful. The boys got only conspiracy theory's on their computer. That and naked woman. He closed the door as well as it had been closed the first time and walked back to his car. Eyeing once more over the building he wondered where the Slug, Snake and Frog were.

Hookers yelled and waved after his car. He couldn't say he wasn't a tempted to burn off some of frustration, but he was living in a relationship and he wasn't the betraying kind of guy.

He wanted to think that he still had something whit Ayame. He couldn't be sure. Since Tatsumaru was gone it felt like a link between them was gone. Had Ayame been whit him just to get Tatsu? Ironic really, he thought making a mockery of himself. That he had been whit him, to get her.

He shouldn't make anymore second guesses. He knew it was so. Remembering how she was, back in that old building where Tatsumaru had died. Those eyes were full of sadness, but the worst of all things emptiness. She had given up that moment. She was willing to let the bullets pierce her and die. That is how much she really cared about Tatsumaru and that is how much she cares about me, he thought.

He had to stop in a red lights and he cursed them in the lowest part of hell. He saw a night club line reaching around the corner and thought it to be a good place to ask around. When the light changed he drove towards it. For a sudden change of mind he settled to drive past the club and forget getting in.

Maybe it was just best to drive around and clear thoughts. What did they know about the case? They had no leads. Nor he wasn't sure had she any. He hadn't felt like talking to her. Lately talking to her felt like talking to a ghost, a person who doesn't exist anymore, like Tatsumaru.

Would Toda be behind Tatsumaru's murder? Toda and Gohda had been each others back since, ever. But he had no one skilled enough for the job. Tenrai was getting on well. He was starting to be a treat for both. But came along better whit Toda. Still it didn't seem likely.

Could it have been someone small, like Jinnai? He owed Tatsumaru quite a lot of money lost in poker. Enough to kill? Jinnai was arrogant and small headed even skilled enough to kill him. All thought that either didn't seemed very much likely. Jinnai wouldn't risk it just for little pay problems.

Some of the Gohda's maybe? Tatsumaru had killed one, Gohda Motohide. Gohda's uncle, who was giving away information for Toda. He wakes up thinking how desperate he was getting. He headed towards the centre. Tajima Eigoro was weighting up the streets, drunk as always. He was known of bringing illegal immigrants in to the land and finding them befitting jobs. Rikimaru wasn't very interested beating the –I don't know anything- out of him and let him go his way.

Or was it someone from the past? They all three had been adopted, but none of them knew where from. Tatsumaru had been just a baby when he was adopted, he self had been four. Ayame was already six's or seven, he couldn't remember. Everything they had did was somehow connected to Gohda, Sekiya or Shihunsai. Tatsumaru had also killed him, their teacher and father figure. The case had scarred in Rikimaru's mind. He squeezed the wheel when remembering that night nine years ago.

Sixteen years old Rikimaru leans against the door peaking in the dojo where he had heard familiar voices.

The old Shihunsai, nearly in his 70es, holds his back and turns to Tatsumaru. The oldest of the Azuma clan, only his small eyes and wrinkled cheeks gave away his age. His clothes always dignified and old fashioned. Tatsumaru had a cut in his lower lip and his white shirt was stained in blood. He was making a new fighting stance still short of breath.  
"Fool you are, Tatsumaru my boy!"  
"Don't call me that…!"  
Ayame saw Rikimaru standing on the door. She was about to ask when he grabbed her, stopping her from blowing the cover. Soon they watched together what was happening in the dojo.  
"Fight like you thought me!" Tatsumaru yelled furious when Shihunsai pulled the gun upon him. "You should have kept your nose out of it, young man…! This is what you get not obeying me…! It was a waste to train you… after all…" He was already pulling the trigger, but the young body was faster than he allowed him self to believe. He was knocked of his feat and the gun slipped from his hand.

The eighteen years old, live seen killer, who still in a way was just a boy rebelling against his father had a gun of his own which he pulled out to shot him. "Waste…?" He asked the man who tried to grab his gun until he noticed he was being pointed by one.

"…Well… maybe not all… my boy…?" The three quick shots sink in his flesh. Ayame and Rikimaru ran in to the room. Ayame knocked surprised Tatsumaru off his feet as Rikimaru run to Shihunsai who was dead. By the time Tatsumaru had thrown Ayame off him and stood up. Rikimaru looked his hands that were in blood. Death nor killing weren't strangers to him, but the closeness of it chilled him. He attacked to Tatsumaru. Almost as easily as he had thrown Ayame away, he did he same to him. Rikimaru crouched between Tatsumaru and Ayame. It was his duty to protect the younger one if he would try to kill her. For now Tatsumaru did nothing of that kind.

Tiers came down on Ayame's eyes, but she looked at him as furious as Rikimaru did. Together they could beat him, if they really tried. Tatsumaru looked angry and confused. "It's better this way! If you would knew what he has done to all of us you would have done the same! …Now… let's… let's clean up and… never discus this again…!"

Tatsumaru never did tell what was the real reason to kill Shihunsai and it seemed they would never find that out. He stopped again on Dr Kimaira's shop. It was night and the sign said closed, but the door was open.  
"Not one of you again…" The short man complained. "I already told her everything…!" He was repairing the Chibot.

"Really? She told me she wasn't quite convinced?"  
"Please… Don't shoot me! I have told all I know!" He bowed his head down and crossed his fingers holding the screwdriver between them.

He stood a moment outside of his car lighting a second cigarette for the evening. He would really have to talk to her. She had been busy. Did she felt guilty about the two shots he took?

Who was that killed Tatsumaru, he asked himself again and again. Everybody hated his guts. Except a few hookers, Kagami, Ayame and that's about it. Whished he would have known where Kagami was. She might approve to be helpful as she was an enemy of Toda and Toda's enemies usually proved to be their friends. Rikimaru was worried about Gohda too. He was too young to be a front man, no matter that Gohda was older than he was. He would end up dead on the floor after the first shootout. And then it was Kiku's turn. Like 'he' would let it happen.

He throbbed the cigarette on the ground. Sitting in his car he thought to head out to home and confront her.

She had dozed of in their lobby and was sleeping in one of the armchairs. Rikimaru slammed the door purposely to wake her up. She tried to hide her wide yawn behind her hand. She looked the clock that shoved the time to be ten past ten at night.

"I called to Tesshu… He comes tomorrow and we discus about the deal…"  
"Fine…"  
"Are you gona be here too?"  
"…We'll see…" He sat down opening the suits buttons so the fabric wouldn't wrinkle.  
"…At least we can trust him…"

Rikimaru snorted. "So, have we made any progress?"  
"Not really…"  
"What did Kimaira tell you?"

Ayame smiled inwards. "Toda has a new first mate, Ganda…? Heard of him?"  
"…No…"  
"Thought we should check it out…" She hadn't meant to say they would go together. They hadn't circled together in a long time. When Rikimaru turned seventeen Tatsumaru took him whit him more often.

"I can go tomorrow, after the noon" He said. Rikimaru had thought to her what Shihunsai hadn't had time to. Guess he was pit too over protective when it concerned about Ayame, it always had been so. He had felt the two Azuma's blood in his hands and he was going to make sure he didn't have to feel the third ones.  
"It isn't wise to go alone…" She said quietly.

"…What if Ganda isn't what are we looking for? What if it's not Toda at all?"  
"Then… we're back to where we started it…?"

"…Oh Christ…! I can not just walk and see Toda can I?!"  
"I'm sure Gohda wound mind…"  
"…Still…"  
"Ms Yukihotaru, Toda's niece, throw's her 18th birthday over tomorrow and Kiku is invited, that might be our change…?"

"…Our change, Ayame?"  
"I can't let you go alone…You need someone you can trust there"

Rikimaru rose up from the chair. First he thought he wasn't going to said it, but the thing just kept rolling over and over in his head.  
"…Someone I can trust…?" He gave Ayame a knowing look. She wasn't as puzzled in her chair as he had thought she would have been, but he had started it and was going to finish it. "…like the last time?! Huh?" He parked angrily leaving her alone in the room.

Rikimaru punched the sack for all his might. The sack didn't give any resistance and gave out a loud puff leaving a small dent. It was nearly a morning at the gym that was open all hours and convivially owned by Gohda.

The place was almost empty at this hour. Only two or three morning puffs had dragged their lazy asses up. He separated well from them.

Hitting the sack calculatedly and giving it no brake. Willed of energy he attacked the target like untameable beast. Hit after another punishing more of him self than the opponent.  
"Azuma…?!" Someone called behind his back.

Couldn't he be left alone in any place, suddenly everybody knew him. Why couldn't they just all crawl back to where they came from or let him do what he did best; kill.  
"Azuma…?!" The voice got impatient.

He was forced to turn towards the annoying voice and whit out a warning received a strong punch straight in his jaw. Rikimaru reacted fast and kicked his attacker on his stomach which pushed him on the ground.  
"…Hanbe Susaki…" He stated disappointed rubbing his jaw and tasting the blood in his mouth. "…What are you doing here and not to chase cheap girls… picking up a fight?"

Susaki laid on his back not yet had he dissuaded on which side to rise up and he rolled in the mat laughing. "Well I'll be damned!! …To wound the first man of Gohda…!" The other people who where in the gym started to making a leave. He still kept laughing, but slowly rose up. "…Fast learner Azuma!" He quickly tried to hit him again, but Rikimaru reclined to his right and thanks to his awareness this time, Susaki did miss.

Someone slammed the door of the dressing room closed. Susaki had gained back his balance and gave him a second round of his bold punches.

Rikimaru had some doing to keep up whit him. Susaki throbbed him over some weights and he rolled over them to solid floor frowning in pain.

Susaki grabbed him again as he still was hurting too much to stop him. He kicked him in his stomas making him fall down once more. Rikimaru could see how Shihunsai would preach him about forgetting everything he thought and go try it again until it would go as easy as just thinking of it. What did he have to care about that old, dead man, he thought. He wasn't his real father. Rikimaru swiped Susaki's feet of the mat and he fell down in turn.

He wasn't in dept to neither Shihunsai nor Tatsumaru if he once in a while lost the control, as long as he caned it back. Susaki had his neck on a fling. He pried free but Susaki hit his heel on his healing shoulder plate when Rikimaru was pushing himself up from the mat.

Little white stars twinkled in his eyes for some time and air was gone from his lungs when he hit the mat once more. Susaki raised him up pulling from the waste band and threw him to the bench on which he kicked him down on the stone floor that scraped his skin.

"You aren't so touch… whit out your guns!?" Susaki made a warming up movements behind the bench. "And I… I'm just warming up her!!" He trumped breathlessly. "…No, no…sorry, sorry… That's what I'm gona do when I'm true… here…" He laughed again not seeing the whist that hit him in the eye. Rest of his night was covered in blackness.

Rikimaru looked over the nerveless body that sprawled on the mat it's hands and feet pointing in all four different directions. Hanbe was out.

Rikimaru turned his back on him walking in the dressing room and out to his car. Someone had slashed his tyres. How childish, even from Hanbe he thought and called himself a taxi. No truck service was open at this hour and even if it was the prices were somewhat amazing.

Rikimaru closed his eyes in his bed after looking the digital clock. His muscles aced and the scratches burned the fess. Yawning hurt both; the jaw bone and the lip that was cut inwards. He was so worn out that didn't bothered to take off his clothes or go to shower what he really needed.

Half and hour had passed as someone knocked on the door. Gentle steps walked long side the bed and stopped. "…Rikimaru?"

"…Rikimaru?! Don't leave my son there! Please… Please… Don't let him die…!!"

"Rikimaru…?!" Ayame slapped him on the cheek trying to wake him up. "God… What you smell…!" He opened his eyes less awake than he really was. Had he just screamed out loud in his sleep or was he now breathing like after a run, he checked himself. She didn't pay attention to it so guess he hadn't done anything out of ordinary.  
"Yes…" He sat on the bed. Ayame was still obviously thinking something, but settled to say: "Tesshu comes in half an hour… What happened to you?!" Ayame had only now looked at his face.  
"Hanbe was for some reason after me…? I'll go and take a shower…" He walked towards the shower.

"What's his problem?" Ayame asked furious seeing how badly he was beaten. "…Did we have a bone to pick whit him?"  
"It's…Tatsumaru… him being dead now…"  
"What do you mean…?"  
"…Just testing how easy we would be… simple as that, Ayame…"

He heard her walk out of the other room. He looked at the mirror image and agreed whit her; What happened to you? Rikimaru took of the dirty clothes and stepped in the shower pulling the curtain closed and opening the tab. Nicely cooling, pure water dropped down to his sticky skin drop by drop. Not that weird dream again, he thought.

Tesshu had been quite easy to take to their pay list. And who wouldn't be. They had own room, privacy, good salary and even lot of own time. Rikimaru had talk to Gohda and Sekiya about him. They were somewhat trusting. Tesshu lived now in Tatsumaru's old room.

Rikimaru was in the dojo that was underground, under the Gohda mansion. It was the place where Shihunsai had thought them. He opened a secret door in the wall.

The passage that opened lead to three swords that were placed over a stand. The one that hold the highest spot was the Izayoi then came The Muramasa and on the last stand was the Shichishito. The Shichishito was the sword of Mei-oh, but it was stolen by the Azuma-clan long time ago. Even Gohda didn't knew that the sword was at his cellar. If the supporters of Mei-oh would find out that they really possessed the piece of iron that had been looked whit cats and dogs, their all heads would be at the plate. Thankfully many believed that the sword wasn't in their possession, but lost in some private collector's mansion or force; destroyed entirely by melting.

He respected the swords too much to move them from their place over nothing in such a restless time. For thousands of years had that sword, Izayoi, served the Gohda family in hands of Azuma clan. Maybe it would find some use again. Even thought they used the modern weapons and lived shallow life they valued the past ancestors and their customs.

Handling the heavy katana, killing in silence or disappearing in the shadows wasn't as old custom as they led to believe. He hoped if he and Ayame could just find the right path to match to their predecessors.

He was closing the door to the secret passage when he noticed Ayame walking in the dojo. Rikimaru remembers how she had been strange the whole day, not looking him straight. Usually she looked people in the eye so she could tell were they telling stories or not, no matter whom they were.

She bowed her head down before stepping on the mat. He parted from the wall, but didn't yet bow her back. "…I'm not in a mood of sparring…I had a rough night…"

"…I'm sorry, sensei…" She threw the words out in the mat quickly, still judging it by her look.  
"…What…?"  
"For I have failed you… and I don't know how I could…"  
"Failed me…?" She throbbed down on her knees and he steeped backwards uneasy.  
"Yes… …in trust…" She said slowly still keeping her jaw pressed in her chest.

It was about the conversation they had last night. His words had been sharper than he had meant and saw it now. "…Ayame…?" He knelt before her holding her shoulders. It was hard to start about anything he wanted to say.  
"…First… don't call me that… if you're not equal whit me… then, you're over my head… second… you haven't failed…" He tried carefully to raise her jaw, but she slapped his hand away.  
"Oh, you are so full of lies! Why then is Tatsumaru dead and nearly even you, Rikimaru…! Admit it; I'm a failure…! …and I don't deserve to be a member of this clan anymore!"

"Be quiet!" He silenced her getting her attention as he so seldom raced his voice. Only when tutoring her years ago he had had to do so. She was amazed by the ability of how could he hold everything together and make her feel eased again. It seemed he was her teacher and protector no matter how old or skill full she would grow. Was he saying that he had forgiven her or there wasn't anything to forgive as it was more like a duty to protect her?

"Ayame, I understand… I hold no grudge…"  
"…So you say…!"

He holds down his hands and for a while they sit in silence. "…You called me… sensei…Ayame…?"  
She rose an eyebrow.  
"…That was very kind…" I have seen that thought in her look before, Rikimaru thought. Uncertainty was maddening.  
"No kindness at all…" The moment holds certain stillness as he leaned to her personal space. Ayame lay back on the mat. He hovered over her slowly, careful not to proceed too fast, making his approaching as casual as it had been sometime ago.

Was it wrong to mix him in her vague future when her past was what it was, she thought. If the past could tell the future, she didn't want to think it and still was tied to it. People around her suffered. He seemed to forget that for now gaming his own life, but for how long. His lips brushed over her neckline.

His warm breath tickled her lips and she bend her neck to come closer. He had suffered enough. Did he guess her no? He kissed her so shielding like a sister.

He remembered the letter that still was in his pocket. Why was he still jealous and over a letter?

He pulled her up. Speculating should he say it wasn't going to work. What should he say not to hurt her anymore than he already had? Ayame felt the awkwardness coming back as he was hushed. He either didn't want to hurt her, she thought and said; "…I know… go…" It was just a figure of speech, she really had no idea what was he thinking. Those were only pieces in the puzzle.

His fingers slipping from her hand she leg go. And fallowed him in the upstairs after a minute.

Ayame, Rikimaru, Kiku and Sekiya sat on the back seat of a limousine. They were going to Ms Yukihotaru's birthday at Toda mansion.

Kiku was moping. Her dad had lectured to her in front of everybody the day before. She was at the golf course whit her dad. Naturally there were also Rikimaru, Tesshu, old Sekiya, Wang and his 19 year old son, who was also extending the tomorrow's party.

She was still so angry when she remembers her daddy's exact words. Why couldn't he just disappear, I wouldn't care, she thought continuing selflessly; He doesn't care me at all.

"My young daughter does not fag her tail in front of every lazy eyed bum!! Gohda waved warningly his golf club over Wang Dahai's nose. His son and Kiku looking at it in few steps away including the rest. Kiku was for once more or less wordless and couldn't believe what her dad was saying.

After the incident Kiku walked to the car very showily. Hearing only Wang Dahai's mildly angry voice under amusement. "Who's son you're calling a lazy bum…?"

How stupid could her dad anymore get, she looked the passing street outside and had an idea.  
"Let's not go to the party…?" She announced.

Ayame and Rikimaru didn't say anything. They had expected her to get a some kind of a notion by now. Last one had been almost an hour ago. Sekiya looked the limousine floor, but even he didn't say anything.

"Let's go…? Shopping?!" She said perky.  
"…We are going to Toda's, miss… Did you like it or not…" Sekiya was near a nervous brake down or managed to sound just like one. Kiku turned to the older man and didn't quite get to open her mouth when he spoke over her.  
"I'm not you're father… sit down…!... so I don't have to slap you…" His voice covered everything that might have been left unclear to the naïve little woman.

The car stopped and a front door was opened as the other side of the car raised up a pit. Soon after the door slammed shut and the passenger's door opened. Genbu hold it open helping Kiku and Sekiya out of the low seat.

They had agreed that after a while Sekiya would leave to see Toda whit Rikimaru and Genbu as Kiku would stay whit the other guests' whit Ayame.

"Ayame?" Rikimaru pulled her a pit on the side.  
"What?"  
He twiddled the envelope not knowing how should he explain it. "…Here…"

Ayame took it and he walked straight away. Confused she looked the letter in her hand recognising the hand writing.

Ms Yukihotaru was dressed in light blue, tiny dress. She had a short, white almost silvery hair that covered her neck and blue eyes. She had the child like innocence in her. She tried to make it so obvious that it doubly was a question of any harmlessness. "My uncle..?" She answered Sekiya's question when shaking his hand. "He's at the pool, on the yard."  
"Well, if you don't mind, Ms…"  
"Oh, not at all…!" She had wondered why that old fart had tacked along, bringing all the remaining Azuma's whit him.

Ayame was pored out of her life. Wang Xaiohai was there, Kamadoma and people she didn't know really, but had seen them before. And Rikimaru was shaking things up a pit. She should have been there two. The boys were surrounding the young hostess. And why not, she was pretty as a picture and her uncle had literally nothing more but power and wealth.

Ayame noticed familiar man among the older guests. Was it him, she asked for her self. If it was what was he doing here. Should she dare to go talk to Onikage? She had been rude to him last time they had seen.

Yukihotaru gave him quite a lot of her attention when he did the formalities. Her eyes brightened up and they talked smilingly. The other boys looked disappointed for their failure even as the saluting seemed to be friendly and casual, he took all her attention. Ayame recognised his so called casualness guessing they were having an affair behind Toda's back.

Onikage were just leaving when he saw Ayame walking past him and pumping into him slightly. "Oh… excuse me…" She said and continued her walk to the terrace. Onikage obviously fallowed so gentle ask to talk whit him.

"…What are you doing here…?"  
"Why is that, every time I see you, you ask me that same question…? Does my attendance disturb you so much dear?" He swings on his feet holding his hands in his pockets. He was even wearing a tie this time. She watched past him over the blooming garden.

"…Tenrai asked me to delivery something to Toda." Onikage turned to look over there too not so smug anymore.  
"…The delivery must be important as he put you on it…?"  
"No.. not really…" He closed his mouth before he would say too much. How was it that Ayame always got him telling all she wanted to know and they weren't even dating anymore.

"Some info be haps?" She asked leaning forward over the railing and looking over him as a question mark.  
"…Maybe"  
"Well, maybe… have you any idea, what could it be…"  
"…Maybe…"  
"Maybe? You aren't getting skitso on me now, are you?"

"…Oh, Ayame, you leaving didn't mess me up quite so bad. But why do you think that?"  
"Telling you're own sickening sweet story to uncle Toda …?"

"…I don't fallow…" He looked genuinely surprised.  
"Isn't she a PIT too young? Huh?"  
"Oh, now I get it…! You have gone graze of jealousy…!"  
"Maybe… who knows…?"  
Little sweet talk even so obvious and he would tell it, she hoped.

"Kagami has been seen in the 'cellar', that's what I came to tell."  
"Hah…! Toda will never find her… how long has it been… three years?"  
Three years ago they had broke up. Couple of months after they were again together.

"Yes, same time when that Motohide guy got nailed…"

Eventually their relationship died and even the passion was drained out. Over two years ago they stopped seeing each other completely. After months of casual meetings and dates whit other people she finally said no.  
"Yes, well, I would like to see Toda myself, you know where he is?"

The thing that remembered Onikage everyday of what they had was their own Tom. The cat Ayame had saved from street life.  
"Yeah, Yuki-Ms-Yukihotaru says he is on the second floor. Heard he has a flew and can't extend the party… You'll go a head, I'll come later.

"How nice of you… to take care of me before you're self…Thanks…"  
"…Always a pleasure whit you, Ayame…"

Toda stood in front of a window holding a tea cup taking a sip now and then. His round figure cast a long shadow over the polished floor. He hadn't noticed Ayame standing in the door way. She knocked at the open door.  
"Who's there…? Azuma is it?"  
"Good day Mr Toda" Ayame bowed slightly.

**Chapter continues....**


	3. 1 Toda

**Toda** was a middle aged man who always had the most unhappy face. Moving his hands to support his back he looked just like he had just swallowed a big lemon.

"Is it a good day… To be Gohda's pet…? What do you want?!" The room was dim the window giving all the light available. Light reflected from parquet.

"Just came to see how are you?" She managed to sound polite, even as the man looked at her like the lowest form of life. He grunted. "I don't have patience nor time to your wise cracks, you see that I'm not fine, don't you…?"

"Yes, sir" She bowed down again so he wouldn't see her small smile.

"You Gohda's and Azuma's are so the same, always wanting something from others….!" He hurried to continue before Ayame. "Speak up girl…! What did you want?"

Ayame thought out loud. "…Where are all of your body-guards?

"Planning to kill me, girl? … I wanted to be alone… I don't want people to see me when I'm weak…"

"Not even your own…?

"Not even them… How does this concern you? … Oh, wait… I see…"

Toda paused grinning at her. "Oh, yes, quite obvious you would eventually end up here… isn't it Miss…"

"At least it's very likely…sir"

"…Maybe"

Rikimaru and Genbu arrived in the room. "Mr Toda…" Rikimaru said as he and Genbu bowed their head down.

"Like I was saying… Maybe I can help you…" Toda eyed Genbu shortly as he was a new one. "You are after a shadow… You knew that? …Have you ever heard the legendary killer, the red sparrow?"

"What's this…?" Onikage accompanied the group. "Telling ghost stories again, Toda?"

"It's not a ghost story…"

"It isn't? The legend is older than we all together…! Think he would still be alive…?"

"What do you wasn't Onikage? I don't remember my niece inviting you?"

"…What do I want, nothing… Tenrai send me to tell he has seen your old friend… nothing more…"

Toda tasted his tea smiling happily before turning his face to Ayame. "Sorry to disappoint you… It wasn't me. But you know, I almost wish… but, just almost…"

Everyone in the room stared at Ayame and Toda, halfway waiting her to pull a shotgun out of thin air and shoot the arrogant tea drinker. Maybe Toda sensed it when he snapped the pressing situation by saying: "Don't always blame me if you are so unpopular in this town… Now… get out! You… stay…!"

In the same time Sekiya had given up getting to talk whit Toda. Kiku was again playing on his nerves and revues to leave home. There was nothing he could do about it and had settled to sat on the terrace, alone. Genbu and Rikimaru returned to rest of the guests.

Ayame could talk Kiku to leave, but she had stayed at the second floor. There was also that damned ex-boyfriend of hers. Rikimaru was already worried had they gone somewhere to refresh the old memories. He heard his mobile beep. That was Ayame sending him a message that she wasn't going home whit them.

"What was it?" Genbu asked.

"We'll leave whit out her, I'll go talk to Kiku…"

Kiku was sitting whit some friends of hers as Wang Xaiohai stood in the background talking whit someone. She was pored.

"Miss.." Rikimaru leaned down to talk to Kiku.

"What Rikimaru?"

"Should we leave…?"

Kiku turned away from him having an arrogant look upon her delicate features. "Why?" She had away to stress the word over the limits of understanding.

How did Ayame handle her he wondered. She had been totally impossible the whole day. Then he had an excellent idea.

"You know, Kiku… Mr Wang is right now looking at you… no, no, don't look…! Look at me…" Rikimaru saw her wide smile and thought how easy it was to make teen girl happy. Kiku was completely forgetting that she suppose to be angry. "Rikimaru… What are you…?"

"Nothing can make you more beautiful in his eyes anymore than the fact that your spoken for…"

"I can't look… Is it working?"

"…He's looking at us, confused… poor-kid…"

"I think I'm gona plush…"

"Just look at me like you would be looking at him… Smile a little… look away from me… smile a little more… give me your hand…" He took a hold of her hand and lift her up from the couch. "And lets go, you first…"

Xaiohai had forgotten the conversation he was or had been in. Why did the bullet shields always got so lucky, he looked the two walking outside. Maybe he was just too young.

Genbu had seen Ayame at the pool and started looking at her.

When Rikimaru came back whit Kiku they couldn't see either one. He had hoped he could have send Kiku and Sekiya home whit Genbu but it seemed he was the one who was going home. So much for the good opportunity to do a little sneaking.

"Didn't you got it at the first time?! Or are you just too damn slow!?"

Genbu heard Toda yell.

"Pull shit! You have your self brake the deal many times Toda…You should show some respect to Gohda enough to…!"

"You! You! …nosy bitch!"

Genbu walked to Ayame ready to punch the life out of Toda.

"Genbu…!" Ayame luckily stopped him.

"…Go ahead…! Make this the day! Give me reason to throw it at you…!" Toda dared to shout as the loose train had been stopped.

"You are out of line Toda." Onikage appeared on the scene. Toda was annoyed to notice that he was still a round. Onikage walked barely to Toda's face. "What's your self Toda… You're standing on a slippery surface…"

Ayame and Genbu looked the two. Genbu wondered how could he do that when he was no higher that a hit man or was he. Toda grunted and hurriedly walked farther away from Onikage.

"You don't insult me in my own house, not even you Onikage, not this time…"

"Just putting you back to your place, sir… That's all…" Onikage pointed.

"…Ganda will show you out…! Don't show your face here anymore if you would be so kind…!"

"…Ganda…?" Ayame and Onikage asked almost in a same breath. "Wait!" Ayame yelled after Toda.

"See them out." Toda waved his hand for someone behind the corner of the house.

"Don't worry Ayame…" Genbu said coming forward. "Genbu will help you…"

Behind the corner slipped before their eyes a huge mass of one man. Well tanned, 2,5 meters tall and mean.

Onikage had to whistle and Ayame had a problem to believe what she was seeing, Genbu gulped.

Rikimaru throbbed the keys on the table at the threes corridor hall. Kiku had for some reason followed him there.

She circled the arm-chair before sitting in it, biting her lip.  
"Why did you do that.. Rikimaru?" She put her leg over the other and the short, white dress rose unnecessarily up.  
"Do what?"  
"That thing, back at Yuki's party? Like we would … have…" She circled and rolled her eyes meaningfully.  
"…Something going on?" He sat down. Kiku nodded smiling nervously. "…I shouldn't have done it…"

"Why not?" She leaned forward from her chair.  
"…Kiku…"  
"What?!"  
She rose up. "Didn't you want to make Xai jealous about me, Rikimaru? Let's give him a real reason to be … jealous…"

Kiku jumped on him and he jumped back in the chair terrified. In result the whole armchair fell on it's side, gravity pushing Kiku on top of Rikimaru.  
"Kiku…?!" He tried but all he got was a hissing and hesitated kiss.

"…Kiku!!" He fought for space between them. "…You don't really want to be doing this…"  
"But I do…"  
"… Wouldn't you just get of me, Kiku…?"  
"Well I don't feel like it…!"

"Kiku? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing is…! God! Why is everyone asking that when they tread me like dirt!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Did the girl really think they treated her like dirt, he thought. She was partially the princess of the house!  
"Old news! … Don't you think I'm pretty? …Why don't you wanna love me? …You like Ayame more? Huh?"  
"…You ask too many questions…"  
"So it's true!?"  
"What?"  
"Please!! You and Ayame…? You know…" Her shyness act was quite funny when she sat on the older boys stomach.

"…No…!"  
"…No?"  
"No"

"…I know she likes you…"  
"Really…"  
"Yeah, really, wanna know how I know that?"  
"…How do you know that…?" He saw no escape away.  
"That will cost you, Rikimaru…" She grinned.

"Oh boy… Can't you just, get off me…?"  
"Not just yet. Kiss me."

He rose up to his elbows and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "There…"  
"A real one, please… Or I won't tell…"  
"Tell what?"  
Kiku slapped him.

"I just want you to leave me alone..!" He chuckled. "…Promise?"  
"Yes, yes, I'll promise to leave you alone…" She was getting pored even as she didn't realise to be offended by his attitude.  
"Good… Come closer…"  
"This better be a real one…" She warned seriously smiling.  
"Closer…"

Ayame opened the door. The two on the floor pulled back from each other. Kiku licked her lip figuring out her big sisters reaction. Ayame didn't even try to say it. She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Damn…" Rikimaru covered his face.  
"What? Can't stand the fact that Ayame has a thing for you…?"  
Rikimaru laughed pitying himself. "She doesn't…. especially after this…"

"look, if she would hate you, you would be dead by now…"  
"Hmm… Maybe she just ignores me then?"  
"Didn't you see how she looked at us?" She paused and he remembered her coming in. "If she would have seen me kissing someone else on the floor like this… think what she would have done to that poor guy...?"

Kiku finally rose up like she had promised.

"Aren't you gona get up?"  
"…In a minute…" He put his hands behind his neck as Kiku left.

Ayame hurried down the stairs. She hadn't wanted anything so much than the peacefulness of her own room. Now she wanted to get out of the whole house, frustrated.

"Hey Aya!" Tesshu stopped her.  
"What Tesshu?"  
"…This came from Toda…" He handed her a piece of paper.  
"…Toda?"  
"Yes, especially to you. No-one else has reed it, not even Gohda."  
"…thanks…" Ayame scrambled the paper in her hand and headed her way to garage.

"Ayame?"  
She turned to Tesshu.  
"Where are you going?"  
"…Out…!"

Ayame sat on her motorbike and opened the piece of paper she had crumbled in her pocket. She had pulled the envelope out too.

Ask Onikage, the paper reed.

My gods, she thought. Was the creep still after all of this. Little frightened she hanged her attention to the other piece. The envelope was old as was the writing on it.

There was a picture of family. Young parents were holding a child no more than five years old.

Ms Yukihotaru straightened her hair in the bathroom looking at the mirror. She heard something from the bedroom; aloud pam. It was a hotel room so it could have came from other apartment, but she thought to take a look in every case.  
"Is that you Oni-hon…?"  
"You better stay there Yuki…"

Onikage stood in the door way a hand gun pointing in his forehead. The one who hold the weapon walked in the room pushing Onikage back.  
"You are not telling me everything… Oni…?" Ayame slammed the door shut making another pam.  
"Like what?!"  
She pulled the puled the safety trigger back. "…What's the matter whit you men…? She is nearly a child…"  
"…nearly…? you weren't much older…"  
"Tell me Oni, why don't I just shoot your head of? Can you give me a reason?"

"…Ask Jinnai…" He sighted sitting on a desk and giving up.  
"What a hell that's suppose to mean?!" She pushed the pipe in his skin. "Damn you, I thought we had some kind of understanding between us?! …No?"

She was leaving when she still looked back on the door. "Next time we'll see…" He looked to be in pain and asking forgiveness, but didn't got it.  
"..You'll be fighting for your life Onikage."

He watched to corridor and she walked away.

"Go ahead! Run after your Azuma, bitch…you…man whore!" Yukihotaru yelled cross the room. Stress in her voice came all too clear where Onikage heard it; the safety clock of another gun snack off.

Was it this what he eventually gained of woman?

Yukihotaru aimed the gun to his head whit shaking hands. "Yuki…?" He turned slowly.  
"…You cheated me!!" She sounded hysterical. "And whit an Azuma, whit that god damned Azuma…!!"

"…It was long time ago…"  
"How can I know that!? You probably…love her, adore her…!! Don't come any closer! She deserves to die as much as Tatsumaru! And all in the clan! They are nothing but vicious murderers! Don't…! come…! any closer!! Or would you die! …for her…!

The gun was inches away from Onikage's chest. "I said don't come any closer!!" She pulled the trigger.

Terrified she looked his chest, then the gun and then again him. He took his time to study the terror in her face.

The gun had been empty.  
"I always empty my guns when I leave them laying around…"

Onikage pulled the gun of her hands in a one quick jerk letting the gun roll over the floor. He trapped the shaky figure between him and the fall. "…You knew the gun was empty, right?"

She gulped leaning backwards a pit. "R-Right…"  
"So…" He gently put his hands to her waist. "Does the birthday girl want her present…?"

Ayame drove across the town She had stopped already at least a 20 night clubs and pubs door asking about Jinnai. No-one had seen him tonight or knew where he was.

Mr Zennosuke was getting out of Dr Kimaira's shop. Ayame was surprised to see him this late at night and alone in the street.  
"Mr Zennosuke?" She stopped.  
"Well how are you doing Ayame?"  
"Good, no buts…" She smiled. "How about you?"

The old man showed a plastic bag behind his back "Fine, fine… I just bought some repairs from Kimaira… Hmmm… Ayame?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry, what I said the last time… about …"  
"Oh, don't remember such an old thing… I have forgot it and so should you…" She lied about forgetting. Lately she hadn't got anything else reasonable to think about. "…I haven't thanked you…"  
"…About what?"  
"For sending Tesshu help us…"  
"By all means…! You could have taken Genbu permanent as well… same you haven't got a room for him… maybe you should move in whit someone…?" The old man was as nosy as he was old, Ayame thought.

"Well, that's not very sumptuous… I had something to ask you about?"  
"Yes…?" He quickly said as he noticed he had hit the nerve.  
"Have you heard about the red sparrow…?"  
"The red sparrow…? Of course, he's a living legend…"  
"Living?"  
"…Well…" He laughed. "That's what they say…" He tried to stop there. "…Evil spirit, a demon maybe, who was so fascinated by the way people lived that, nearly… turned a human to him self... You are not familiar whit the story?"  
"How human?"  
"…Human enough to die… Until it is again resurrected and born as a form of human child… But why do you wanna know that old story…?"  
"…nothing important… I just had a little chat whit Toda…"  
"…Really…If you don't mind me saying… you don't have to believe everything Toda says…"

Surely she knew that, but Toda hadn't been lying about the last matter. Should she have hoped that Toda was lying and had engorged her to kill Onikage who was shagging her niece or be happy that she had a lied to hold on to. "Well… I have to be going now, you want a lift somewhere?"  
"No… I may be old but I'm not an invalid, I can manage… you go where you're supposed to go…"

She was starting to get tired of it. Only two hours and the sun would rise. She still stopped in a lonely pub and parked her motorbike. There was no bouncer so she just walked straight in.

She didn't believe she would pounce into Jinnai anymore and walked on the bar desk.  
"And what shall you have, Miss?" The bartender asked his face in a happy smile.  
"I'll…" She looked the man sitting next to her who seemed to recognise her voice and also looked up from his drink.

In a same blink of an eye Jinnai seemed to get she was after him and jumped up from his seat. Heading to the back door he knocked over several chairs including Ayame's. She fell on her back and it took some time before she got up.

Jinnai was forth of persuading if he wanted to get away so bad. Even if it wasn't the real Jinnai but the boyfriend.

Where had he gone, she looked wildly the back alley. The weak Jinnai's shoes echoed in the empty morning streets. Ayame wallowed the echo.

She ran behind the corner where he waited for her. Ayame received a strong punch in her middle stomach. Jinnai hadn't much time to do the next move when she already blocked it. Jinnai spoke like a hissing cat. "Leave me be!"

He used a three inch needle, pushing it at her side. Jinnai kicked her down on the street, his black cape fluttering and hurrying a way from the scene.

Ayame had landed on her back again and this time so recklessly that her jacket tired open against the ground. She tried to get up. The needle felt paralysing and she fell in a blurry unconsciousness.

"Omon?!" Ayame heard someone calling.  
"Wake up Omon…!" Was someone calling her? Who was she who thought her to be someone else? Where was she?  
Just a moment ago she had been chasing Jinnai's double. "Leave me be…!" He had beaten her. What was the use to finding the killer if she was going to loose anyhow. She admitted that obviously her mind, was somewhere else than whit her.

"Omon! Come on dear…!" She had no understanding why couldn't she see anything but the blackness. If I could just open my eyes, Ayame thought.  
"Come away from hiding… That man promised to take you safe, please Omon…" I have to get out, she couldn't breathe. Someone weep.  
"…Please Omon…make mommy happy… Come now, before he'll kill us all…!"

Ayame saw the blackness famishing and light poured in her eyes so fast it hurt her pupils. The dawning sky refraction above her whit the brick buildings. What was that she thought when her eyes got used to the light. She couldn't get the needle out as the head of it was too deep and tightly hold together by her  
aching muscles. Come on Ayame, diminish the pain and get home, she made herself move.

The morning was rising also in the hotel room Ayame had left earlier that night.  
"Do you hate me, Oni?"  
She asked her voice soft and bleeding, playing at the golden necklace he had given to her. She laid next to him, his arm around her shoulders.  
"Should I…?"  
"…I almost shot you last evening…?"  
"…I thought we had discussed enough about it... my dear…"

Yukihotaru wasn't quite convinced he being genuine. The man she shared a bed whit was in no case safe. She couldn't get a hold of his trace of mind, what made him scary. True she didn't wan to be wit an ordinary man, they were dull, but was it right for her to be afraid of her life all the time. The thing that irritated her was that she really cared about him. She who hadn't cared about anyone else but her self in a long time. "How can I make it up to you, my love?"

He wouldn't harm her, he thought, not yet at least. One thing he had notice whit people was that killing for free was a waste of time, skill and patience. "We have to set straight couple of things…"  
"Like what?"  
"I'm not angry about what happened…" He kissed her head and pleased her naked back to made his words a more meaning. He really meant that. Maybe he was falling love again for the silver headed girl. "I let you know first, if I'm going to kill you, Yuki."  
"That's comforting… My uncle will revenge my death."  
"And why do you hate Azuma's so much?"

"You'll tell her… I can't tell you… You already gave out too much…"

Ayame swallowed the pain-killers. Tesshu had removed the needle after all he was a doctor. Ayame had heard he had killed some of his patients, purposely, and lost his license. He hadn't gone to jail because of Mr Zennosuke's piles of money and layers. Jury called it was all a big coincidence and Tesshu didn't got trailed for murder.

Tesshu had closed the wound and told her she should stay in bed for the rest of the evening and maybe even tomorrow. She might have an concussion and dizziness so no riding whit the bike.

She heard Tesshu speaking behind the door.

"When?! Why didn't you page me Tesshu?" Rikimaru asked holding the handle to her door.  
"Well, I'm amazed that who ever it was didn't just finish her there and then…" Tesshu said dead serious. "You'll better to go and see her while she still is awake…"

Rikimaru hurried to open the door and pursed in. Ayame sat on the window shield, waving her leg carelessly. Tesshu seemed to take much pleasure making a fool out of him.

"Hi… Ayame…?"  
"Oh, Rikimaru…" Ayame throbbed to her feet on the floor trying to hide that it hurt.  
"Shouldn't you suppose to be in bed, resting?"  
"Yes… but… I'm fine" She said as he offered to carry her. "Really…"

She sat down on a chair. "Who could have believed that even the douple was such a bad bite, huh?"  
Rikimaru hadn't heard it. "…What?" He said sitting down him self little confused. He had been afraid to find her laying on the bed nerveless eyes closed vegetable, never waking up.

Instead she was her usual self. Ignoring that she waked careful, sat careful and breathed careful. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes…"  
"Sure?"  
"..I'm healing all the time… Soon I'll be just as annoying as I usually am…"  
"That's good… So the douple did this to you?"  
"Shamed to admit, but yes… Where's Jinnai? I haven't seen him since… the funeral…?"  
"…Were they both there?"  
"Yes.. or I'm not sure… I never really saw them together… in a same room or at the grave… Well, at least it's not Ganda…"  
"No?"  
"Too slow, too dumb… besides I'm not sure would he have fit in to the building…"

Ayame remembered the incident she had witnessed, before she left. Kiku was seventeen! He was eight years older! Not that it was totally impossible for them to have a relationship, was it? Kiku had crown up whit Rikimaru just as she. No wonder if she had feelings for him. So maybe it never had been written in the stars that Rikimaru would love her minute after minute, year after year.

Maybe he really wasn't that person she had hoped he was. How foolish that thought seemed now, a little girls day dream.

"So, you're thinking that Tatsumaru put up a hell of a fight and the other of Jinnai is dead or laying somewhere…?"  
"Yes…"

Rikimaru thought it over. "We have to find him… I got a feeling its him or at least he knows something…"  
"Kagami might know his whereabouts as she is living in the cellar."  
"It's hard to find her…"  
"It's not." She grinned.  
"Tell me"  
"Take me whit you."  
"Ayame…"  
"No ride, no treat…?"  
"It's too risky…!"  
"When did you become Mr play-it-safe… having some whit Kiku on her dad's house… Really Rikimaru?"

She rose up pushing herself up whit her hands.

"It's still too risky…"  
"Don't worry, the drugs Tesshu gave me are already kicking in, I feel fine and I'm fine… You coming or not?"

Ayame sat in the car waiting Rikimaru. The door opened at the drivers side and Rikimaru placed a casing on the back window.  
"Is that…?" She asked.  
"Izayoi… Yes."  
"So you are really going to kill Jinnai this time…"

They drive in the centre.  
"Where are we going?" Rikimaru asked.

She looked over the streets not really looking.  
"See that coffee house…'Le Figaro'?"  
"Garan's place?"  
"Let's go there"

Le Figaro was empty. Only Mr Garan who was short middle aged man mobbed the floor. Pored he looked at the door seeing who was getting in. "You…! Azuma's… Get out! I'm not serving you anything!"

Ayame saw the way to the back stage and pushed Garan out of her way. "Hey!" The man grabbed a sugar bowl over the table, but got knocked out before he had time to throw it.

Rikimaru put Izayoi down as he had hit the keeper whit it's handle. "So, where are we going?"

Ayame was already at the back room and had opened a hatch on the floor that revealed stairs down to the drain system.

They shattered here and there for a while seeing no-one. The rain pipe ended and they came into a junction. Ayame first, Rikimaru wallowing her like a shadow to the control room's door. "Come on in Ayame…!" Kagami yelled behind the closed door.

"How did you knew it was me?"  
"Wild guess… And another one…? Kagami noticed the sword case Rikimaru was carrying in his hand. "…What do you want?"  
"You know where Jinnai is?" Rikimaru got ahead of Ayame.  
"Yes, why do you…?"  
"That's Azuma business…" Ayame cut trough.  
"Should have guessed…" Kagami took a map on the table between them. "I'm assuming… this concerns what happened to Tatsu…maru..?"

Like they had thought Jinnai was hiding in the rain system whit his companion, who brought him his food and supplies.

Kagami had market on the map where they should go. It was an underground hall where the five main lines crossed and got up to the water purifying-plant above. In the round hall was five doors, each between two pipes. Couple of hand strong cables crossed the room. They walked over the bridges that laid on the pipes.

"I won't leave whit out you…!"  
"keep quiet, you… or they come here even faster…"

Jinnai laid on the mattress, his double sitting next to him. Jinnai looked pale and weak. His eyes covered in white clothing that had let the red blood throbs trough.  
"They'll kill you…" The double sobbed desolately.  
"They are already here… aren't they?"

The double saw the two Azuma's by corner of his eye.  
"Yes, my master… they are here…"

They had sneaked in so silently that the two Jinnai hadn't noticed. Ayame and Rikimaru waited patient a the other helped the other up. Still they kept talking to each other, Ayame had to feel a pit sorry for them.

"What do you want?!" The double snatched stepping away from Jinnai's embrace. "Want to kill us…? I see…" He continued noticing Rikimaru carrying the ancient weapon.

"Why so silent Jinnai? Who's got your eyes?" Ayame judged Jinnai's bad shape. Tatsumaru had done it, she just knew it.  
"I'll take the girl…you, take care of him…" Jinnai had made his mind and got closer to Ayame.  
"Don't think so Jinnai…" Rikimaru stopped the man whit Izayoi's sharp baled on his neck. "Your mine"  
"…Fine… get her…!"

The douple rushed after Ayame who let him fallow her out of the room. Jinnai looked them disappear thinking that it would end badly. "Well, Rikimaru is it?" He turned around quick, slapping the blade of his throat. He revealed a whip that had cutting lines. He had killed Tatsumaru or at least was one of them. No-one else used that kind of weapon.

"..Yes… if that is what you wanna know…!"  
"Why…?"  
Jinnai chuckled. "Out of sports of course…!"

Ayame hanged against the wall as the double hold her up on her throat. She tried to pry, but it didn't help.  
"Why did you have to come and ruin everything?! I thought I warned you enough the last time, didn't !?"

He saw the poundage under the lifted shirt and squeezed the wound. "Didn't I!?!"  
Ayame was suddenly throbbed down on he floor when on the other room carried dust and light that shacked the floor. The double was also laying on the ground his head spinning.

The double was rising up but Ayame hit his head on the floor. In great difficulties she managed to keep him down. "…Let me return the favour…" She had the needle with her and Jinnai made faces to get free. She hit it in his temple and Jinnai flowed nerveless.

The other room was quiet. Catching her breath she waited to hear some noise. She got up from the lifeless body nearly crawling in the room.  
"Rikimaru?" She saw him on the floor and went to him. "Don't be dead… Rikimaru…?" She sobbed.

"I'm not…"  
"Thank god… Where is Jinnai?"  
"…He isn't here?"

She looked around. "No…"  
"…Damn… That… fucking bastard…! God, that guy really gets me…"

Ayame searched him for wounds again and again just to make sure she hadn't missed a one small fatal cut.

"Did you know that the Gohda Tatsumaru killed… Motohide… Was Yukihotaru's father…?"  
"Hmmm…" She said still looking. He only got the one big slash across his chest from shoulder to stomach that had cut the shirt and pit of flesh.  
"Ayame… Are you okay?"  
"…yes fine… fine, Rikimaru…"

She didn't bay much attention to his words. She would have to ask again what had he said. For a moment it had looked like a bad deja vu; the sad hall and body. Yet still something unnamed swim between them making them both feel troublesome when ever it was time to get silenced. It made them bits feel sick inside. Rikimaru is a live, she kept saying to her self, can't I just get over it.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't she saying anything? He really had scared her. Was she allowed to say that? "You…"

Phone rang.

"Oh, is it yours?"  
"…I dunno…?" He checked his pockets.  
"It's mine…" She found her cellphone and waved it before answering it. "Yes…?" …What?"  
She covers the mike looking worried. "Kiku has been kidnapped…!"

**…to be continued!**


End file.
